


A ride to remember

by Fiera94



Series: Paradise Perfect [1]
Category: Baahubali (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-20 04:40:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12425217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiera94/pseuds/Fiera94
Summary: Devasena is cajoled to go on a road trip with her boyfriend. What lies in store for the couple along the road?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my Deepavali gift to the fandom, a story that's been languishing in my drive for a long time. This story is complete, nonsensical Amarsena fluff! I hope you like it :)  
> \------------------------------  
> Thanks @spiffycups for finding the ideal profession for Devasena in the modern world. Also, thanks for the nickname suggestions :p  
> \------------------------------  
> This is not beta-ed, nor is it in top form. I apologize for any/all mistakes.  
> \--------------------------------  
> Enjoy ;)

“Come on. It’ll be fun!”

Devasena arched an eyebrow skeptically, wondering why she’d agreed to this.

It must have been his contagious enthusiasm, she concluded as she watched him speak, trying to convince her to not back out at the last moment.

Those beautiful eyes might also have been the reason she’d said yes. Or it might have been the fact that they’d barely seen each all week and she was almost ready to do anything to spend some time with him.

Including agreeing to a road trip.

_On his motorbike._

It wasn’t that Devasena hated the idea. On the contrary, she loved it.

But there was a reason they’d never gone on a road trip before.

It wasn’t easy to step out by themselves when they were public figures of such renown. Being the heir to the throne and President of the largest NGO in the country tended to make you a familiar face and also put you on the hit list of the some of the most dangerous people on the planet.

“Tell me you don’t like the idea and I’ll never bring it up again.”

Devasena smiled at her- boyfriend? Partner? Soulmate?-and stepped into his space, throwing her arms around his broad shoulders.

“You know I want to,” Devasena pointed out, poking his nose.

His long fingers caressed the side of her face. “Then why are we not on the bike right now?”

She raised herself to her tiptoes to press a small kiss to his lips. “Maybe I just want to stay here, like this.” 

Those full lips of his turned up into a smile, bordering on a smirk. “I imagine your toes will start paining soon if we were to stay like _this_ -”

Devasena narrowed her eyes and punched his arm, pushing him away from her when he laughed.

Amarendra Baahubali could mesmerize the whole world with his laugh.

Devasena was well aware of the multiple fan clubs dedicated to him, both on and off the internet. He was hero worshiped by men and fawned on by women, his easy smile and charm winning over the hardest of hearts. Despite the country being a democracy, the royal family of _Mahisthala_ still enjoyed some powers over the government and it was his initiatives that they pushed forward, his rulings that they passed as their own and his power that kept them from stepping over the line.

Everyone was in awe of him; they loved him, they respected him and maybe even feared him but very few knew him.

Barely anyone knew what a huge dork he could be.

“Earth to Devasena,” he tugged on her hands until she was once again pressed up against him, enclosed safely in his arms. “What were you thinking about?”

Devasena shrugged, as much as she could in the limited space she had.

“I was thinking about my gorgeous boyfriend,” she told him casually. When he started to smile, she quickly added: “-and what a dork he really is. But don’t tell him I said that.”

“My lips are sealed." Amarendra promised with a grin.

“Talking about your _gorgeous_ boyfriend-” she chuckled at the face he pulled when he said the word “-throw the poor guy a bone. He’s dying to spend some time with you.”

She ran her fingers through his hair, smiling when he leaned forward to rest his forehead on her shoulder. She wanted to say yes but...well, they could worry about the consequences later.

“Let’s go,” she whispered into his ear, satisfied when he shivered lightly.

“Maybe we should stay in,” he whispered in return, turning his head to press butterfly kisses onto the side of her neck.

Devasena threw her head back, enjoying his ministrations. “Hmm...maybe that’s not such a bad idea.”

Just when things were starting to get heated up, the shrill ringing of the phone echoed through the Devasena’s kitchen. They pulled away reluctantly, unwilling to step away from each other.

“It’s yours,” Baahubali noted, fishing the phone from her handbag and handing it to her.

“Hello?” Devasena hoped that she sounded composed. It would be endlessly awkward to alert her brother about the happenings in her apartment.

“Devasena?”

“Yes?” She replied, eyeing Amarendra as he fixed his clothes.

“Listen, Sumitra called me ten minutes ago. She wants me to meet her family tonight. Tonight!”

“Are you freaking out?” Devasena pulled her phone away from her ear to recheck the caller ID. It wasn’t like her brother to freak out about anything.

“I’m not,” he said, voice much more composed now. “I was just wondering what to wear.”

“Anything but that horrid orange shirt.” She grimaced and Baahubali chuckled quietly as he leaned on the counter next to her.

“You’re not helping.” Jay pointed out. “Besides, the Chief complimented me when I wore the shirt to gathering last week.”

Jayasena’s _Chief_ was Minister of External Affairs. Her brother was Foreign Secretary, second only to the minister himself. If he’d relied on the family name, he could have been the Home Minister or even higher. Their family was one of the three royal families of _Mahisthala_ , second only to the ruling _Mahismathi_ family. But their parents had always discouraged the use of power that came with the title.

“Wear the light blue shirt, the one with silver stripes.” She suggested, nodding when Amarendra tapped his watch.

“Alright.”

“Let me know how it goes-” she was cut off when Baahubali slid the phone away from her grip. Before she could protest, he was speaking to the phone. “Anna, all the very best for the dinner. I hope you make it out alive. I’m taking Devasena out right now so she won’t be available until tomorrow morning.”

Devasena frowned. “What-?”

Amarendra laughed at whatever her brother replied. “Of course. See you soon. Bye.”

She wasn’t impressed. “Why won’t I be _available_?”

“Because we’re not taking our phones,” he replied briskly, moving around her kitchen with an ease that hinted at the frequency of his visit to her place. He put away the fruits she'd bought and fetched her water bottle from one of the cabinets.

“But- ”

Amarendra stopped in front of her, cupping her face softly. “Sweetheart, I hate to interrupt you but we need to hurry. Go change into something casual.”

Devasena huffed. “I’m not moving until you tell me where we’re going.”

He threw her a smirk, moving away to fill the bottle with water. “As you wish. If you’d rather go out in that skirt-”

Devasena rolled her eyes, stalking out of the kitchen. “I hate you!”

“I love you too!” he called after her, shaking his head fondly when she stormed up the stairs. He knew retribution was coming but it was worth it.

With Devasena, _everything_ was worth it.

Having finished his task, Amarendra walked over to the balcony running along the length of her living room. Hers was a sea-facing little house, a far cry from her family manor situated on the hill overlooking the city, a small distance away from the Royal Palace where he lived with his family. Devasena hated to brave the traffic on the long way to work and hence had shifted to a beautiful cottage at the edge of the sea.

“I’m ready,” Devasena announced, stepping into the balcony in a plain denim jumpsuit. “Let’s go!”

When Devasena turned to leave, Amarendra leaned forward and hooked his forefingers into her belt loops, pulling her back to him and kissing her firmly.

“Now we can leave,” he said with a pleased grin, looping an arm around her waist as they walked out of the house.


	2. Chapter 1

Devasena threw her head back, relishing the cool breeze messing up her hair and leaving goosebumps on her skin. Sunlight danced across her closed eyes, causing an explosion of colors in the dark canvas of her eyelids. The fresh smell of dewy trees hung in the air as the bike sped over the smooth road.

Smiling in satisfaction, Devasena leaned forward to rest her cheek against Amarendra’s back, the leather of his jacket smooth against her cheek. Her arms tightened around his frame as he navigated the bike over a curve.

“Having fun?” he asked, the wind muffling his voice as it carried his words back to her.

Devasena simply nodded, too content to move.

They had the whole road to themselves like they’d expected. The _Agumbe_ mountain range wasn’t much of a tourist spot which was why they had chosen it.

The lone road meandered through the dense forest, creating a leafy canopy overhead which scattered the light of the sun. The soft light leaking through the canopy illuminated the dew lingering in the air and brightened the green of the leaves. The temperature was perfect, the drive romantic and the company fantastic.

If only the drive was endless…

Amarendra’s content sigh matched her feelings perfectly.

“Can we not stop?” Devasena asked lazily.

Amarendra chuckled. “If only. We’ll be there in about an hour or so.”

“Hmm…”

“Do I have to take a left or right?” he asked, apparently to himself because the Harley turned right the next second.

“Why don’t you check the map?” She suggested, drawing vague patterns on his back.

“There’s no need to,” he brushed it off.

Devasena paused, narrowing her eyes. She was familiar with _that_ tone “You do have the map, don’t you?”

Amarendra laughed. “Relax, love. I’ve got this.”

“That does not answer my question,” she frowned. “We don’t even have our phones and-”

“-even if we did, there would be no reception in this region.” Amarendra pointed out helpfully.

“Darling,” Devasena’s voice dripped with honey but anyone could hear the steel underneath. “Are we lost?”

Baahubali was unfazed. “I’ve got this.”

Devasena huffed but soon realized that he was toying with her. Quick as a whip, her hand darted forward and extracted the folded map from within the inner pocket of his coat.

“Hey!” He protested, making a grab for it.

But it was too late.

Devasena laughed and unfolded the map, trying to flatten it against his back as it fluttered in the breeze. When her boyfriend tried to reach back for it, she held it up the air in an attempt to keep it away from him. “Let me see!”

“Give it here, Devasena!”

The motorbike wobbled as the pair fought over the map. The playful struggle soon ended with a loud rip.

Devasena blinked down at the part of the map in her hand and watched as the other part flew away in the wind.

“Well,” Baahubali’s voice shook with suppressed laughter. “That solved the problem quite well.”

Annoyed, Devasena reached up to pinch the exposed skin of his neck.

“Ouch!”

“Getting lost isn’t funny.”

The laughter hadn’t faded out of his voice yet. “We’re not lost, love. Trust me.”

She rolled her eyes. “May Krishna save us!”

“So dramatic,” he muttered fondly.

“Did you say something?” Devasena asked dangerously.

“Do you want a cup of coffee?” Amarendra asked innocently.

“Coffee?” Devasena looked over his shoulder and spotted a lone hut further ahead. On closer inspection, she discovered that the hut was actually a shop with bright colored packets of chips and snacks hanging in the front and benches arranged outside.

A _goodu angadi*_ in the middle of nowhere.

“You know I don’t drink coffee,” Devasena pointed out when Baahubali slowed the bike to stop in front of the shop.

“It’s a sin to not try the coffee in this area,” Amarendra said, placing a hand on the small of her back as they walked to the shop. “It’s grown locally and tastes like heaven.”

Chuckling at the look on her face, he turned to the old woman who sat at the counter, watching the couple with milky eyes and an expectant smile.

“Hello!” he greeted her happily. “Could we get a cup of coffee and a cup of tea please?”

Devasena smiled at the request, making herself comfortable on one of the benches. Rubbing her arms to warm herself, she let her eyes feast on the greenery around them. Baahubali soon returned with their beverages and a plate of fried snacks.

“Onion _pakodas_ ” he whispered conspiratorially, sitting down with his legs on either side of the bench and keeping the plate between them. She smiled fondly when he dug in with relish, closing his eyes as he took a bite of the snack.

With a smirk, Devasena snatched the half eaten pakoda from his hand and put it in her mouth.

“Devu!” Amarendra’s fake indignation melted away when Devasena shrugged unapologetically, taking a sip of her tea to go with the pakoda.

The look of contentment on her face tugged on his heartstrings. He could never deny her anything…

Devasena smiled at the tender look on his face, reaching out to push a stray curl away from his face. He leaned into her hand and she rubbed the pad of her thumb against his cheek.

“Baby?” she whispered, leaning close to him.

“Hmm?” He turned his head to kiss the inside of her palm.

She raised her face to his, so close that she could feel his breath on her face. Looking up at him through her eyelashes, she whispered the words against his lips…

_“Can I ride the Harley?”_

Amarendra reeled back in surprise before laughter clouded his eyes.“You are incorrigible!”

Devasena smiled innocently. “Does that mean I can?”

He simply looked at her with a small smile on his lips. Before she could plead her case, he nodded.

Her eyes widened. “You’re serious.”

Amarendra chuckled at her incredulity. “I know I will regret it but yes.”

Devasena whooped and threw her arms around him jubilantly. “I love you!”

Amarendra couldn’t help it.

He really couldn’t.

He just had to kiss her.

Devasena’s exuberance came to an end when Amarendra pressed his lips gently against hers, stealing her breath and stopping her heart. She breathed in his heady scent and pressed closer subconsciously, deepening the kiss. His hands came up to tangle in her hair, hers grasping the soft material of his shirt as they gave in to each other, sinking deeper and deeper into a world where nothing mattered but them.

They weren’t prone to indulging in public displays of affection because they knew they were likely to forget everything but each other and would end up embarrassing themselves. Therefore, it was quite a surprise to both of them that Amarendra so easily forgot that they weren’t really alone.

A timely cough broke their haze, making them scramble away from each other hastily. The old woman behind the counter smiled and turned away, watching the couple out of the corner of her eye. There wasn’t much to do around the place anyway.

Devasena looked away with a suppressed smile when Amarendra blushed lightly, raking a hand through his silky hair. He looked so cute that she had to resist the urge to kiss him again. To distract herself, she snatched the key from his pocket and went to the bike, leaving him to settle the bill.

The woman smiled knowingly when he approached her and despite missing several teeth, her smile reminded him of his mother. He grew more flustered when he pictured her reaction and hastily handed over the money.

“ _Devaru nim ibarannu chennagi ittirli*._ May God bless the two of you.”

Amarendra folded his hands, bowing to her as he received her blessings.

With a last smile, he left the shop to find Devasena already seated on the bike.

With a deep breath, Amarendra walked over to sit behind her.

An extremely nervous Amarendra.

With no little delight, Devasena revved up the engine and let it idle.

He was quiet for a moment, waiting for her to start. When she did nothing, he cautiously peered at her. “Tell me you’ve ridden a bike before.”

She smirked and started the bike, making it wobble as it moved ahead.

“Deva!” Baahubali gripped her shoulders when the bike picked up speed, all the while teetering dangerously.

Devasena grinned gleefully when the bike shook, nearly throwing them off. She didn’t pay it any heed and instead, picked up more speed.

“Are you trying to get us killed?”

“Maybe,” she answered glibly, lifting her legs from the footrest and whopping loudly.

“Hey Shiva!” Amarendra whispered, squeezing her shoulders when they lurched forward. Again.

It was a miracle that they were still seated.

“Baby, look! Look!” Devasena removed her hands from the handlebars and lifted them up in air to show him, letting the bike zip ahead recklessly.

“Devasena!” He tried to reach around her to grip the handles himself but she slapped his hands away.

“Darling, don’t kill us before I get a chance to marry you.”

Devasena laughed, accelerating further as they rounded the curve. She felt drunk on speed, cherishing the rush of wind and the intoxicating company of her boyfriend. “Alright, after marriage then.”

He tried to reach around her again but she wouldn't let him.

“No, I want four kids. Maybe after that!”

“Four?” she spluttered in shock.

The Harley teetered dangerously.

“I can downsize to three if you stop the bike right now!”

“One is more than enough!”

“Three!”

“One!”

“Okay, two. Now, stop the bike!”

Devasena smirked and relaxed her grip, decelerating until the bike straightened and sped along the road smoothly.

He exhaled and shook his head, not at all surprised that she’d played him quite so thoroughly.

“You know how to drive,” he stated, not missing her quiet laughter. “Of course you do.”

“I was just messing with you,” Devasena explained as if it wasn’t clear enough already.

“You’ll give me a heart attack one of these days,” he told her before abruptly leaning forward ever so slightly to rest a little of his weight on her body. His hands settled on the curve of her waist and he bent his head to trace his nose along her swan like neck.

“Wh-what are you doing?”

Slowly, he pressed his lips to the smooth skin, leaving soft kisses along her neck.

The bike wobbled again.

“Amara-” she warned, her voice tight.

“Payback,” he whispered in her ear, feeling goosebumps rise on her skin. Satisfied, he leaned back but left his hands on either side of her waist.

They were in for a _long_ drive…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Agumbe is a place in the Western Ghats, famous for his beauty and sunset points. It was featured in Malgudi Days series :)  
> *Goodu angadi - a little shop(like a nest)  
> * this dialogue is in Kannada and the translation follows it in the same sentence.
> 
> Okay, please be honest? Is this too much fluff? Fed up yet? Because I'm having a LOT of fun writing this and am not able to wrap it up by the next chapter. It might stretch to 2 more chapters...Leave a comment and let me know what you think ;)


	3. Chapter 2

Her grip on the handlebars tightened. “Are we lost?”

An exasperated sigh in her ear. “Will you relax? I’ve got this.”

An irritated huff.

Unable to help herself, she continued, “You tore the map-”

“ _We_ tore the map.”

“You shouldn’t have tried to pull it away-”

“-you shouldn’t have taken it from my coat-”

“-you shouldn’t have hidden it from me-”

“-you shouldn’t have worried about it-”

“-I was not worried! I was just curious-”

“-then I must not have been doing a very good job at distracting you.”

Devasena couldn’t help but smile when the hands resting on her waist clenched slightly, telling her clearly that he did not believe his own words. He knew the effect he had on her…

But she wasn’t about to make things easier for him by agreeing. “Maybe you should up your game.”

In retaliation, Amarendra leaned back; away from her.

She felt the loss of his warmth instantly.

At that moment, Devasena sorely regretted asking for a chance to drive the Harley. Not only was she exposed to the cold wind that rushed to greet them as they drove but she also had to put up with the insufferable pillion rider who wouldn’t sit still at all.

He kept finding excuses to touch her, tease her and threaten her. He toyed with her using his position as her primary source of heat and protection against the cold. It was severely distracting and Devasena firmly believed that she should _not_ be held responsible if they crashed into some tree or fell into a ditch.

Amarendra was toying with her by leaning away, knowing fully well that she was freezing.

But Devasena was determined to not give in.

“Fine,” she told him crisply. “Be like that. See if I care. I have your jacket to keep me warm.”

Her own jacket was buried in one of the two rucksacks they’d fastened to the bike. To save her the trouble of digging it out, Amarendra had given her his jacket, claiming that the chill in the air did not affect him. But she did not buy it.

Staying close for as much for his benefit as it was for hers.

“You do have my jacket but are you warm enough?” he asked.

Without giving her a chance to answer, he leaned forward again and Devasena was deeply grateful for the rush of heat on her back.

But Amarendra wasn’t satisfied.

Devasena drew a sharp breath when his right arm abruptly snaked around her waist, his left arm encircling her shoulders and pulling her snugly against him. He had effectively wrapped her in the cocoon of his embrace and seemed to be in no hurry to let go.

“What are you doing?” She asked suspiciously when he rested his chin on her shoulder.

“Keeping you warm,” he said with grin, the slight stubble tickling her cheek. Feeling her involuntary shiver, he hugged her closer to him.

Anyone who didn’t know Amarendra Baahubali would probably assume that it was a sweet gesture meant to keep her warm.

But Devasena knew better.

He was deliberately trying to rile her up.

He wasn’t _unsuccessful_ , as much as she wished he was.

Heat pooled in her belly when he hummed in her ear, his minty breath warm on her skin. Without her consent, her body relaxed against his; effectively betraying her to the one person who knew her better than anyone else.

After all, she’d never been able to resist him.

Sure, he was worse on that account but that didn’t say much. Before they’d begun dating, Devasena had prided herself in concealing the effect he had on her.

But not anymore.

He was now fluent in the language of _Devasena._

But what he did with the information depended on his mood.

Thankfully, he did not seem to want to hold it over her head at that moment. Instead, he pressed a small kiss to the side of her forehead and didn’t say anything more.

The sky had acquired a pinkish yellow hue as the sun started his descent, wisps of clouds glowing brighter against the fading canvas and wrapping the world in a soothing lullaby. The road stretched ahead of them, climbing the mountain like a gray snake slithering its way up a tree.

The plan had been to reach the top of the _Agumbe_ mountain range before dark and set up camp but Devasena had long since learnt that things rarely went according to plan when Amarendra Baahubali was involved. He had a knack for upending her well made plans, leaving her world in a curiously satisfying chaos as he stood out like a rock; the only certainty amidst the churning ocean of her constantly changing world.

“I’m sure we’ll reach the top before sunset,” Amarendra stated as if he’d read her mind.

Devasena spared a glance at her watch. “It’s five already.”

He didn’t answer but she could almost _hear_ his smirk. “Some faith would be nice.”

She rolled her eyes. “Is that your answer to everything?”

“Yes. Faith is the most important and often undermined-”

Devasena slowed the bike and turned around to clap her hand to his mouth, only to withdraw it the next second when he kissed it.

“You’re incorrigible!” she said, quoting his words.

Amarendra chuckled deeply. “Why don’t you focus on driving and I’ll concentrate on-”

“-making things difficult for me,” she muttered mutinously as they started up the hill.

Driving uphill wasn’t easy and she needed to concentrate on the road and not on her man.

“Precisely.”

“Keep an eye out for that turn we need to take.”

“An eye on the road and an eye fixed on the beauty,” he sang ridiculously.

She smothered a laugh. “Less talk and more work, baby.”

“Not a problem, love. I’m an expert at multitasking.”

“Sure…but definitely not at flirting.”

“Devasena!” he exclaimed with fake shock, laughing when she turned around to poke her tongue at him.

The formidable Devasena- the dream of millions of boys and a nightmare of everyone who dared to cross her- was not prone to bursts of childishness. Amarendra made it a personal rule to cherish such moments, especially when he was the one to draw it out of her.

“I won you over, didn’t I?” he said, only for the sake of continuing the banter.

Devasena scoffed. “Sure! We met, you flirted and I instantly fell for you. Good job!”

Amarendra smirked, sidestepping the sarcasm neatly. “Nice to see you acknowledge my skills.”

Thunder rumbled overhead, as if laughing at the bickering couple on the lonely road. It drew their attention towards the sky but both of them had widely different reactions.

“It’s going to rain,” Devasena noted gloomily.

“It’s going to rain!” Amarendra repeated, his tone more than a little gleeful.

As if on cue, lightning flashed across the rapidly darkening sky. The trees swayed and the leaves were shaken free of their perch, giving in to the force of the wind. Thunder rumbled ominously as if issuing a warning, giving a glimpse of its enormous power. The earth tensed in anticipation.

Devasena glared up at the sky, irritated that their trip was being so rudely interrupted.

As if in answer to her irritation, the sky tore open and the clouds unleashed the fury within.

Devasena braced herself, slowing the bike and flexing the fingers resting on the brakes.

To her immense surprise, she wasn’t instantly drenched.

The world turned gray and blurry before her eyes, the rain lashing against the concrete of the road and bouncing off in splashing arcs of translucent droplets. Her sneakers were soaked, her arms wet but she remained dry.

She understood why when she glanced back.

Bright red canvas flashed before her eyes before they landed on his smiling face. His brilliant brown eyes were twinkling as he held open an umbrella, protecting them as he so often did.

“When- ?” Devasena shook her head and returned her attention to the road which had turned slippery. She couldn’t afford to lose her concentration. “You’re a regular boy scout, aren’t you? _‘Be prepared’_ and all that.”

Baahubali’s chuckle was answer enough.

When the minutes flew by without him speaking a word, Devasena curiously turned around to see what was going on with him.

Her heart stopped at the sight that met her eyes.

Amarendra’s eyes were closed, his face tipped up the heavens with a soft smile on his lips. He held the umbrella in such a way that the rain drops danced their way down the canvas and caressed his face lovingly, gliding down his body and thoroughly drenching him while she remained dry.

That smile on his lips, that damned smile, that set fire to her heart.

He looked _beautiful._

Her fuzzy mind was quite certain that there was no other word to describe him at that moment. He seemed to glow with a kind of contentment that was so deep that it resonated in her bones.

He loved the rain, she knew. She was always in awe of how the downpour enchanted him, bringing out the kid in the man but this was the first time she’d seen him so thoroughly bewitched by the rain spell.

Seeing him so happy made her heart ache.

He was an intrinsically happy person, yes. The smallest of things in life gave him pleasure, the basic acts on kindness kept him happy and he thrived on the love showered on him by his people. It was easy to please him but not very easy to find him in such a state of unabandoned joy.

He was precious, so so precious.

And all hers.

Just as the thought flashed through her mind, those startling brown orbs opened and locked with hers. Her breath caught as his face transformed before her eyes; the hard lines of his face softened and the brown of his eyes darkened to the color of melted chocolate, oozing pleasure and contentment.

His lips shaped into a smile that was reserved just for her and the world came into focus before her eyes; the leaves a little greener, the rain a little louder, the breeze a little warmer.

Taking a deep breath of mud scented air, Devasena wrenched herself to face the road. She couldn’t get distracted.

She really did not want to die before marrying the idiot. And having at least two kids with him.

But all her focus on navigation went down the drain when Amarendra gripped her elbow gently, his skin cool against hers.

“Turn here,” he said, his voice husky and soft. She was so aware of him that she heard it clearly, over the pitter-patter of the rain, the rumbling thunder and the sound of the engine.

Devasena lost it.

The wheels screeched when she applied the brake forcefully, stopping the Harley in the middle of the deserted road. Her boots squeaked in the water when she kicked in the stand and jumped down from the bike.

“Get down,” she gruffly ordered a surprised Amarendra.

Slowly he unwound his legs from around the bike, assessing eyes trying to unravel her motives while Devasena crossed her arms and tapped her leg impatiently.

“Tired of driving?” Baahubali teased, coming over to stand in front of her.

He tried to hold the umbrella over her head but she wrenched it from him in one smooth motion. Tossing it over her shoulder, she grasped the lapels of his shirt and pulled him down to press her lips against his.

He gasped in surprise but gave in, smiling against her lips when her grip on him tightened. She deepened the kiss and his amusement faded as his heart throbbed, pulsating with the electricity that had always bound the two of them together. She could feel like the tension evaporating from her shoulders as she sank into him, melting into his frame as his strong arms grounded her, rooting her to a reality that was more colorful and blissful than any dream could be.

This was her heaven and he was her home.

Forever and always.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess this is the end of the story. I had planned on having them reach their destination but while writing it down, the kiss kind of felt like the ending so I felt it there. It just felt right...  
> Special thanks to everyone who commented or left a kudos. It always goes a long way in encouraging the writer so please, if you like a story, leave a comment or a kudos :)  
> If you want to see anything more in this universe, do let me know. I had a lot of fun writing this and would love to write more ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment if you liked the chapter :)


End file.
